


Fear of the water

by Sasha_Holler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Army, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Complicated Relationships, Hidden Feels, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Однажды крышка моей ямы открылась, и туда вместе с солнцем заглянул Гест.И вот текст по мотивам его стихотворения:Наш армейский психологНазывал это суицидальной предрасположенностью,Поведением, привычками, склонностью,В личных беседах звал меня идиотом.В это входило: хамство вышестоящим,(Никогда не получишь выше майора)Личное руководство в  самоубийственных вылазках,(Однажды ты из них не вернёшься)И ещё почему-то,Что я курю.Но по-настоящему суицидальное поведениеЭто вскользь наблюдать  за полковником Роудсом,Как он командует, дышит, моргает, ходит,Смеётся, меняет наклон головы.Это то, отчего всерьез останавливается сердце,Прав войсковой психолог в своем диагнозе,Я действительно -идиот.(с) Агест





	Fear of the water

**Author's Note:**

> Для того, чтобы вспомнить, кто такой майор Аллен, вам надо посмотреть всего четыре сцены в Железных человеках 1 и 2.  
> Первую - где Тони Старка засекли в небе ВВС США, и он угробил им один истребитель, вторую - когда полковник Роудс, забрав у Тони один из костюмов, прилетает в нем на базу Эдвардс, третью - где они вместе с майором вытаскивают реактор из костюма, четвертую - где Джастин Хаммер презентует оружие двоим людям, которые одинаково не впечатлены.  
> Вот примерно из этого материала родился пейринг.  
> Забавно, что по замыслу текст должен был быть надрывным и драматичным, со множейством языковых завихрений, а получился вдруг мерзким, трогательным и смешным. И очень простым. Оставим Обадайе обадайево, а каждому персонажу - свое.  
> Все, что я придумал про майора Аллена - чистейшей воды фантазия. Я ничего о нем не знаю, а марвелпедия не побаловала.  
> Еще раз спасибо, Гест) В этой яме очень весело!

Когда майору Аллену было десять, бабушка сказала ему, что их кот Фил спас всех от змеи, забравшейся в дом. Но она успела его укусить, и он героем ушел в пустыню умирать.  
В тот день, когда майор Аллен наорал на полковника Роудса и чуть не потерял одного пилота, после всего он взял бутылку бренди в секретном холодильнике диспетчеров и ушел в раздевалку умирать, как Фил.  
На самом деле Фил попал под машину, на которой приехал домой пьяным старший брат майора Аллена, скотина. Бабушка просто старалась сделать мир вокруг не таким удручающим. Жаль, ненадолго ее хватило.  
Когда майор сидел в раздевалке, пил секретный бренди и умирал, он еще не знал, что внутри неопознанного летающего объекта, на который он натравил два Раптора, наорав в процессе на полковника Роудса, сидел лучший друг полковника Роудса Тони Старк, миллиардер и все вот это остальное. Если бы узнал, взял бы, наверное, две бутылки.  
И успел бы умереть спокойно до того, как в раздевалку ворвался полковник Роудс. Не совсем влетел, но и не вошел. Ворвался на средней гневной скорости, как раз когда майор делал очередной глоток. Он вспомнил к случаю, что говорили и поговаривали среди личного состава о тех, кто когда-либо говорил полковнику Роудсу «нет». О том, что их никто потом не видел, или отыскивали их ДНК в сосисках из субботних обедов на базе, а может и их самих в пустыне, но всегда без следов насилия. Ходили слухи, что полковник умеет убивать взглядом. Никто не мог подтвердить эти слухи, равно как и опровергнуть. Как и существование Бога, например. Майор мужественно завершил свой глоток. Получилось очень громко.  
Полковник остановился напротив него, сидящего на столе, посмотрел на бутылку, протянул руку (маленькая бежевая ладонь с коричневыми хиромантическими прожилками, очень много линий, его бабушка вечно читала всем по руке, а он уши развешивал, запомнил даже что куда ведет, только потом забыл).  
\- А я-то ее искал.  
Майор боялся, что от страха наорет на него второй раз, потому не раскрыл рта и просто отдал бренди. Роудс глотнул оттуда очень длинно, завернув под горлышко верхнюю губу. Все остальные шесть с лишним миллиардов людей на Земле выглядели бы отвратительно, делая подобное. А он отнял бутылку от губ, слизнул мокрый полукруг розовым полукругом языка, кивнул майору, отдал бренди и вышел.  
За бутылку с образцами слюны полковника Роудса диспетчеры повисли бы на нем как игрушки на елке. Говорили бы, что отдадут в лабораторию, где выведут формулу и отравят прототипом водопровод на секретной базе террористов.  
Но он ее просто допил. Потом страдал похмельем, конечно, но не умер, и никто все равно не заметил – майор Аллен и без того каждый день выглядел так, словно страдал похмельем.

Он присутствовал на пресс-конференции по поводу истребленного Ф-22 и смотрел на полковника, атакуемого вспышками, на которые отзывались мелкими всполохами пуговицы и нашивки, и у него болели глаза. Непроницаемые раскосые (может, не совсем раскосые, но майор не знал слов для понимания этого душераздирающего кукольного разреза) глаза Роудса оставались к нестерпимому световому безумству безучастны, обезвреживая и впитывая искры. Когда полковник врал, он не моргал. Хотя обычно моргал вдвое чаще, чем любой известный майору человек. От этих ресниц вообще деваться было некуда.  
После пресс-конференции майор Аллен хотел скрыться прежде, чем полковник Роудс окажется поблизости, но все получилось как в фильме ужасов. Вот стоило отвести взгляд от трибуны – и вот он у него за спиной. Ощущалось это так, во всяком случае.  
\- Майор, - сказал Роудс и моргнул. Всякий раз, как он смотрел прямо на него – и моргал – у майора появлялось ощущение, что кто-то щекочет ему небо, и он поджимал язык.  
\- Полковник, - ответил он ровным голосом и непроизвольным движением кадыка чуть не вызвал у себя же паническую атаку.  
\- У меня потом не будет времени, я скажу сейчас.  
Это конец, понял майор Аллен. И тут его захватил страх нахлестывающей воды - пугающей жидкой твердости, оглушающей и неизбежной. Он думал, что в пустыне будет далеко от этого страха, ну что ж...  
\- Я хотел бы попросить о вашем переводе. Это не совсем по регламенту, но не думаю, что руководство мне откажет.  
Так и есть. Конец.  
Я это заслужил, хотел сказать майор. Но почему просто не задрал мне подбородок, схватив за волосы, и не перегрыз горло одной секундой?  
Его подопечные-испытатели говорили, он так может.  
\- Так точно, сэр. Я могу знать куда, сэр?  
\- В мой отдел.  
Еще никогда на памяти майора они с полковником не смотрели друг на друга так долго. Суммарная продолжительность их прямых пересекающихся взглядов за все эти годы составила вот примерно столько, сколько сейчас. Из-за этого он растерялся и не заменил на нечто более подходящее то, что хотел сказать изначально, когда полагал, что его собираются пустить на сосиски.  
\- Я это заслужил, сэр.  
Полковник слегка приподнял брови, но ресницы опустил. Авторский мимический прием, на который способен был он один. Черный пояс по микромимике.  
\- Приятно видеть, что вы знаете себе цену, майор. Но вам нужно повысить квалификацию, вашей не совсем хватает для этого поста. Я вам доверяю немного в кредит, приготовьтесь усердно работать. Впрочем, вы выглядите как человек, который тоже не любит спать.  
На этом полковник кивнул, моргнул два раза и ушел.

Сто тридцать восемь боевых вылетов, скажет полковник потом, через несколько лет.  
У майора, например, было пятьдесят два. Могло бы больше, ненамного он был моложе (Роудс в год его выпуска из Академии торчал среди почетных гостей со своими свеженькими медалями из Персидского залива), но после пятьдесят второго он стал человеком, который не любит спать.  
Может, проблема была в том, что у него не было мечты. Никогда он не бредил полетами, небом, высоким давлением, скручиванием диафрагмы и особенно любил историю о случайно катапультировавшемся пилоте сверхзвукового истребителя, лицо которого пригорело к шлему как глазунья. Но и в морскую пехоту не пошел, потому что так и не научился плавать. Не сдал бы норматив никак, только позорился бы.  
Он просто хотел быть хорошим солдатом и был им.  
\- Серьезно, майор? - спросил полковник, сидящий на столе в раздевалке, в спущенном до пояса комбинезоне, черная футболка еще чернее от подмышек до самого нижнего края, такой же длинный мокрый клин от блестящей шеи чуть не до пупа, и еще пошире - на спине. История тяжелого дня полковника Роудса в потных пятнах, даже если б его не было рядом весь этот день, майор бы прочел без труда.  
Полковник просто спросил его, хотел бы он однажды полетать в подобном костюме, какой он угнал у своего друга Тони Старка и прилетел в нем на базу как сияющий инопланетянин из галактики высокоразвитых грациозных человекопантер (дополнение, которого не было в оригинальном вопросе). Речь шла о том, что возможно запустится массовое производство, и ему-то вообще кажется идея хорошей? Массового производства, имеется в виду. Потому что Тони Старк и все остальные - это немного две большие разницы, ну и где-то там поближе к разнице Тони Старка еще он сам, полковник, и больше никто. Стоит ли втягивать в это людей невинных? Полковник Роудс спрашивал его мнения об изобретениях Тони Старка, если для протокола. После того, конечно, как напесочил его до волдырей при всех за интерес к реактору. Майор понимал, что вопрос был идиотский, особенно когда его задал. Это у них что-то вроде сердца, пробормотал он тогда сквозь переглатывания, и сразу зубы свело от вида полковничьих пальцев, бережно, трепетно выкручивающих сияющую середку из пустой железной груди.  
\- Прошу прощения за то, что был резок, кстати, - добавил Роудс сноску. Добавил он ее к просьбе “киньте полотенчико”. Если бы майор снял на видео, как полковник Роудс сказал “полотенчико”, отдел разработки в полном составе массировал бы ему ноги каждый день, слизывая с них крем-брюле. Их счастье, что майор Аллен не любил, когда кто-то трогал его ноги. - Просто это секретная и плохо изученная технология, она может быть опасна, сами понимаете. Так каково ваше мнение в целом?  
А майор возьми ему и расскажи про морскую пехоту и это все. Правда, не про пятьдесят второй вылет, после которого его перестали допускать. Но что-то ему подсказывало, полковник Роудс знает об этом. Вряд ли не знал бы такого о человеке, которого взял в свой отдел без достаточной квалификации, с одним только кредитом доверия.  
Но и не про страх нахлестывающей воды, о чем никто не знал. Он всегда притворялся, что просто не понимает, как плавать.  
\- Серьезно, майор? Позорище, - полковник покачал головой. - Как же это вы так?  
\- Я же тут в Неваде вырос… - сказал майор, не поворачиваясь к нему от шкафа. - Круглый год сушь и все считай под боком... Сам Бог велел. Ну какая вода. К тому же, почти и не вырос. Может, из-за сухого климата.  
Это так. В первую очередь ему сказали, что в морской пехоте таким коротышкой будут только кидаться, и то при игре в вышибалы, а не на боевой операции.  
Полковник смеялся над его шуткой про климат и рост. Если бы майор снял на видео, как полковник смеется, отдел разработки в полном составе занялся бы с ним сексом как ему угодно.  
\- Надо же… совсем не думал.  
\- Что? Что я вырос в Неваде? - уточнил майор Аллен, складывая влажное полотенце после того, как насухо вытер им шею и волосы. То есть, после того, как умылся холодной водой и с тех пор не поворачивался к Роудсу лицом, чтобы не показывать, как на нем отразилась слишком тщательно вычитанная книга потных пятен. Слишком длинный личный разговор и низко спущенный комбинезон, бока полковника виднелись из-под края футболки как спинки шоколадных медвежат, когда дети начинают срывать с них фольгу.  
\- Нет, что вы шутить умеете. Мда… а глаза у вас самые синие, какие я в жизни видел. Синие-синие. Как море. Забавно, - куда-то в свое внутреннее пространство высказал полковник Роудс, и майор Аллен, вроде закончивший складывать полотенце, стал складывать его еще, и еще, и еще, пока, очевидно, оно не должно было стать размером с почтовую марку. Но в итоге просто получился влажный комок в побелевших задрожавших кулаках.  
\- А почему море, полковник? Не небо? - произнес он голосом, свободным, слава богу, от того, что впитало в себя полотенце через ладони.  
Пора было прекращать оставаться с ним наедине в раздевалке.  
\- А неужели разница есть, майор?

\- Ходите со мной вместе в бассейн.  
Вот чем этот разговор и продолжился спустя месяц. Майор Аллен уже давно не боялся наорать на полковника, потому что вообще не мог с ним нормально разговаривать, язык уменьшался в размерах словно виноградина, усыхающая в изюм в ускоренной перемотке. Прежде чем ему ответить, он глупо сглатывал, всякий раз боясь сглотнуть вместе со слюной эту съежившуюся пресную мышцу, которая валялась во рту как зря.  
Они теперь ходили вместе в бассейн, и полковник, возможно, думал, что майор не видит, как он выправляет плавки из задницы перед тем, как скользнуть в воду подобно морскому божеству-оборотню, в полете преображающемуся в стреловидного водяного змея. У майора все было так плохо с образами, он бы наверное писал худшие книги на свете, если бы их писал.  
Просто в месте, где он вырос, никогда не было таких людей. До семнадцати лет он в основном видел людей, похожих на себя, на сырую репу, на печеную картошку и на президента Буша-старшего. Он вырос в очень маленьком городе, на Джорджа Буша-старшего были похожи даже афроамериканцы. Возможно, когда люди живут в таком замкнутом сухом пространстве, они становятся похожи друг на друга неизбежно.  
Он просто не знал, с чем можно сравнить это чувство в глазах, когда смотришь на то, как мимо тебя проходит вот такой человек, непостижимый, экзотичный как райский зверь или тайский фрукт, и пахнущий как фруктовый торт. И погружается в синюю воду, заполняющую бассейновый гулкий сумрак плеском и бликами, и носится туда-сюда от бортика к бортику, изредка выныривая, точно перископ.  
\- Не обманывайте меня, майор, у меня глаза открыты под водой, вы цепляетесь ногой за лестницу.  
Аквариумный дрожащий сумрак и эхо располагали к откровенности.  
\- У меня судорога в ноге, - наврал майор под его строгим взглядом. Глаза покраснели из-за воды, так что этот взгляд стал еще страшнее.  
\- Разрешите задать вам вопрос, - голова полковника подплыла немного поближе, но потом описала полукруг и отдалилась. Как будто кто-то двигал по голубой доске черную шахматную пешку.  
\- Да, сэр, вы правы, у меня не судорога.  
\- Вам вообще нравится со мной работать?  
Если до этого у майора Аллена не было судороги в ноге, то настало время ее приобрести. Но началась она опять с того же места - с языка. Он сглотнул, моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, чуть не вскрикнул, потому что голова-пешка была прямо перед ним, он мог видеть слипшиеся от воды ресницы, загнутые так сильно, что изгибом как бы повторяли выпуклость века.  
\- Это вопрос, а не приказ?  
\- Да, это вопрос, а не приказ.  
\- Тогда почему вы спрашиваете, полковник? Я плохо справляюсь?  
\- Если что, это тоже вопрос, а не ответ. Ладно. Просто, майор, у вас и так всегда был довольно печальный вид, но с тех пор, как вы со мной работаете, выглядите еще печальнее. Мне понравилась тогда ваша решительность, жесткость, компетентность, честность… и искренний страх. За дело и ребят. Без страха военный дурак. Как я. Я был тогда необъективен. Когда дело касается… я всегда необъективен... боюсь… Ну и, конечно, ваше лицо человека, который много работает и мало спит, мне это подходит. Но я не подумал, может, вам слишком трудно? Кто может знать, вдруг у вас малокровие, а я вас убиваю. Я мог бы поговорить с психологом, но решил сначала с вами.  
\- Мне нравится с вами работать, - майор произнес это тихо, но бассейн умножил и раздробил его слова, насыпав их в каждый угол и швырнув на каждый квадрат кафеля.  
\- Не нравится, что я таскаю вас в бассейн?  
Мне нравится, что вы меня таскаете, но не нравится бассейн, хотел сказать майор Аллен, но кажется все-таки проглотил язык.  
\- Я понимаю вашу проблему. Вы не умеете расслабляться. Даже если плаваете, то делаете это на одной ярости, а так вас надолго не хватит. Вы можете попробовать расслабиться, майор? Давайте я вам помогу.  
\- Если вы не станете говорить с психологом.  
\- По рукам.  
В тот вечер он научился лежать на воде. Не больше, но для него это было уже много. Вода закупорила ухо, и полковник научил его, как прыгать на одной ножке, чтобы она вылилась.  
Если бы он заснял на телефон, как полковник так прыгает, вся база Эдвардс, включая механиков, делала бы ему минеты каждое утро, целый год.

У полковника Роудса был непростой период, и все это прочувствовали на себе. И сильнее многих майор Аллен, когда однажды после испытаний полковник сказал ему:  
\- Вы в ближайшие два дня свободны, майор? У вас выходные.  
\- Да, - отозвался он. - Я готов работать еще.  
Всего-то сутки не спал, он действительно был готов. И просьба такая для него давно не являлась сюрпризом.  
\- Мне надо вернуться в Нью-Йорк, послезавтра быть в СтаркИн, хочу чтобы вы полетели со мной, были в курсе дела. Вот только частный рейс утром, получится, что потом целая ночь свободна. Поедете со мной ко мне?  
\- Ко мне куда? - не понял майор.  
\- Ко мне домой, - пояснил полковник.  
\- Вы хотите там поработать?  
Полковник Роудс привез его к себе домой - в место, которого, по преданиям базы Эдвардс, никогда не существовало. Все предполагали, что полковник уходит в пустыню, там зарывается на неделю в песок, поедает ящериц, восстанавливает силы и возвращается на базу, а всем говорит, что был в Нью-Йорке у себя дома.  
Квартира Роудса оказалась большой и прохладной, с белыми гладкими стенами и смущающе округлыми арками.  
\- Вы можете курить на балконе, но будьте осторожны с окурками, - полковник удалился в темноту своего арочного коридора, потом оттуда ливанул свет, набежав косой чертой майору на ботинки. Поняв, что Роудс ушел переодеваться в домашнее, майор Аллен отправился на балкон покурить, а когда вернулся, его уже ждал полковник с двумя бутылками пива.  
\- Там “Чужой” по телевизору. Не могу сопротивляться, как вижу, каждый раз смотрю. С папой на это пошел в кино, когда мне было двенадцать, от восторга облился колой, а папа сидел и ныл, что страшно. Но с мокрыми штанами вышел я. Вы со мной, майор?  
После такого экскурса майор готов был пойти с полковником в деревообрабатывающую машину. К тому же, он никогда не смотрел “Чужого”.  
\- Конечно, полковник, но я так давно смотрел, ничего не помню, - заявил он, сел с бутылкой на диван, отпил из нее и поставил на круглую пробковую подставку, похожую на миндальную печеньку. Полковник Роудс отчетливо перевел дыхание и откинулся на спинку дивана, почти даже улыбаясь.  
Несмотря на восторг, он заснул на диване за полчаса до конца. Потом фильм кончился, начался какой-то другой, и майор Аллен, прежде чем сам заснул, минут двадцать смотрел на него.  
Теперь на базе Эдвардс он мог бы похвастаться, что видел, как полковник спит.  
Но он не стал.

Армейский психолог постоянно пытался говорить с ним о матери, о брате, о том, что он не женат, что он слишком много курит и работает, но слишком мало спит и живет, и вообще себя не жалеет.  
Полтора года назад он звонил брату по скайпу, его жена прошла за креслом в ночнушке, почесываясь сквозь пройму под грудью. На фоне надрывался младший ребенок. У брата из уголка рта свисала лапшинка, и он, жуя, сказал: “Так это че теперь за служба такая, под ниггером!”  
Майор выключил скайп и больше никогда ему не звонил.  
После того, как он научился плавать, ему нахрен не нужен был никакой психолог, он ему и до этого не был нужен, а из-за бассейна он, кстати, стал немного меньше курить.  
Однажды он пытался объяснить, как ощущается это желание курить, но не смог, не удалось выговорить этот зримый образ вытягивающейся откуда-то изнутри второй курительной челюсти, вот спасибо Чужому - немного помог.  
Но этот кретин и тогда не понял, и уж тем более не с кем было поговорить о том, как ощущается желание другое - желание иметь то, чего никогда не сможешь иметь, пустой голод тела, умноженный тем, что раньше мечты никогда не было. Мышцы разума, отвечающие за способность выносить мечту, вообще не были развиты. Все равно никогда ничего не сбывалось, мать ему всегда обещала, что они туда-то поедут и вот это купят, и они никогда не ехали и ничего не покупали. Он первый раз побывал вне штата Невада когда поехал поступать в Академию, а в следующий раз уже в первой командировке. Смешно, что потом сюда же и вернулся.  
А теперь мечта была, и нечем было ее убить, потому что она, не спрашивая, кормилась с маленькой бежевой ладони с коричневыми прожилками, тогда как он понимал, что все безнадежно. Он слышал какие-то слухи. Сплетни, шушуканья, разговоры, они были, но рядом с историями о том, что полковник ест ящериц в пустыне Мохаве, как-то отучиваешься прислушиваться к пересудам. А они витали, лезли в уши как вода, которую надо отпрыгать на одной ножке. Поверить в них было бы слишком страшно, тогда надежда прожрала бы его изнутри, вылезла и бросилась полковнику на лицо, и его бы сожрала.  
Спасибо Чужому за образ.  
Теперь, когда стонущая боль во всем теле становилась невыносимой, он шел в бассейн один и плавал. Уже он не боялся ни судорог, ни воды в ушах, он остужал невыносимый железный жар голодной кожи, и вода словно плескалась в его опустевшей голове, такая же синяя, что и глаза.  
Он сидел в раздевалке бассейна уже одетый, но с мокрыми волосами, и курил, несмотря на запрещающий знак точно над его головой. Да, он стал немного меньше курить, но сразу после бассейна всегда так хотелось, что хоть в окно лезь. Ему уже просто надоело бегать неизвестно куда с сигаретой и мокрой жопой, и он расслаблялся сейчас как мог, все равно никого вокруг, они же с полковником ходили в бассейн только ночью. Сам полковник на базе не появлялся уже четыре недели и три дня. Нелегко было совмещать столько работ, даже ему не очень удавалась эта игра со временем, а уж если не ему, то никому. И в отличие от прошлых разов, майор был там ему не нужен. В какой-то степени, думал он, так было и лучше. Меньше видишь - лучше спишь. То есть не спишь все равно, но не так мучительно, как когда ощущаешь его присутствие спиной, шеей, затылком, так горячо, будто полковника расплавили и налили ему сзади за шиворот.  
\- Ведь не нашли другого партнера для бассейна, майор? - спросил полковник, появившись в дверях и оставив ему ожог второй степени от поясницы до мокрой стриженой макушки. - понимаю, когда вопрос так поставлен, и “да”, и “нет” будет означать двоякое. Вы здесь один?  
Майор Аллен не ответил и даже не кивнул. Когда вопрос поставлен так, ответ уже известен, полковник слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы всерьез такое спрашивать.  
Майор уже не испытывал никаких трудностей с водой, даже с той, что заливается в уши, и ему хорошо знакомы были приемы самоспасения, которым перво-наперво обучил его полковник Роудс, то есть никакого больше страха нахлестывающей воды, но когда маленькая бежевая ладонь со всеми своими линиями коснулась его затылка, он почувствовал, что захлебывается.


End file.
